watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 084
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter consists of short titled segments. Early Morning The side narration declares: "Tomoko's in high spirits today for some reason, but. . . ." During an autumn day, Tomoko stares at her sleepy reflection, declares she will give it her "all" that day, but then gags on her toothpaste. The cover-page follows. Topics of Conversation On her way to school, she decides to go to the convenience store for juice. She sees some glamor magazines and decides to read some of it so she will have something to talk about with Mako and Yuri other than just anime. The topic she finds interesting to discuss is "things you can tell about a person based on their penis!" Communicative Ability During lunch, she decides to read the mood and casually bring it up the subject of penises rather than blurting it out of nowhere. However, she does exactly what she wanted to avoid. Model In the school library, Tomoko scans a magazine with a cover that claims to explain how a bottom-of-the-class girl increased her test scores and entered a prestigious university. Tomoko has read on the internet that these stories are full of lies. As Kotomi glares at her from behind her desk, Tomoko muses that if these stories were realistic they would show her going into a bottom-tier university or Yū transforming into a slut. Itō enters the library and asks if Kotomi is going to attend the class BBQ. After Itō leaves, Tomoko starts to tease Kotomi, saying that BBQ is a primitive thing primitive people do. Feeling Refreshed After that Tomoko goes to the bathroom feeling refreshing having "let off some steam" by tormenting Kotomi, and she sees Hina. Hina asks Tomoko to scratch her back. Tomoko does so but finds some unintentional sexual undertones that she enjoys. Targeted As her class meets to decide what to do for the sports meet, Tomoko notices Yoshida sleeping in class. She decides to sleep too but is woken up by the irritated organizer while Yoshida is left alone. Memories The Class Rep admonishes Tomoko that they can make "good memories." Tomoko starts to reminisce about her past "good memories" of sports meets where she embarrassed herself each and every time. She starts to cry which flusters the Class Rep. Image After school Tomoko finds a girly handkerchief which Yoshida says is hers. As Yuri watches, Tomoko again runs her mouth without a filter, babbling about how delinquents really like "cute things" and ending by mentioning Yoshida's panties. Two girls with tennis rackets remark seeing Tomoko dragged off behind the school by Yoshida and suspect she is being bullied. Lately In bed that night, Tomoko realizes that she has been able to talk to more people. She gets up, briefly says good night to Tomoki, then returns to bed lamenting that she still cannot talk to guys. The side narration notes, "It's good that she's been talking to more people, but. . . ." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Mako Tanaka (unnamed) *Yuri Tamura *Kotomi Komiyama *Yū Naruse (mentioned, flashback) *Hikari Itō *Hina Nemoto *Masaki Yoshida *Class Rep (unnamed) *Tomoki Kuroki Referbacks and Forwards *Tomoko refers to seeing Yoshida's panties and her surprising love of "cute" things. She will continue to peek at them when Yoshida sleeps on a bench during lunch breaks. *"Class Rep" returns in later chapters but remains unnamed. For this reason, she currently remains the "Former Class Rep." Trivia *'Sanrio :' Tomoko mentions the company as a creator of cute things. Cultural References *'Hello Kitty ': Yoshida's panties has pictures of the character. ''WataMote Wiki ''does not judge. Memorial Moments *Tomoko inwardly refers to Yuri and Mako as "those two" rather than by their names. Quotes *"Speaking of tennis, I read that you can learn a lot of things about a person from their penis. . ." – Tomoko *"Not at all. In fact, it's just how I imagined you to be! Don't delinquents usually like cute things like Sanrio or Disney characters? And they wear jerseys with cute dog pictures on them and stuff! And I remember seeing you wearing black panties with Hello Kitty on them back during the field trip! I think it's great!" – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Determined-C84.png|Cue heroic music. . . . Tomoko_Subjects_of_Discussion-C84.png Tomoko Guide.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 9